Shattered
by GhostlyMostly
Summary: "Why did you draw that?" I knew he was aware of what I was implying. A comforting wind blew and he looked down into my eyes, "You just appear to be withering to me." Rated T possibly M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Shattered_

"_Yesterday I died, Tomorrows bleeding. . ._

_I've fallen to your sunlight." Trading Yesterday_

Rain always seemed to calm me. It was the only thing left that comforts me. Sounds crazy doesn't it?

I walked in the summer rain with nothing but a skirt, white long sleeve and my usual black sweater. I bent down to pick a flower but the petals instantly fell off. Maybe I'm cursed?

I walked to the building that I go to five days a week.

_School_.

I stepped inside and used my usual _smile_. _Dingggggggggg._ The last bell rang. I made a left to my homeroom.

"Just on time Sakura," Kakashi-Sensei smiled. I smiled back and hurriedly went to my seat. "S-Sakura! You're soaking wet!" Hinata whispered. I smiled "Hehe, yeah I couldn't beat the rain I guess."

Hinata gave me a worried look. "What's wrong Hinata-Chan?" I asked smiling. "N-Nothing!" I pulled my notebook while Kakashi-sensei was speaking to the class. I began drawing not paying attention.

"So there will be a new student joining our class he will be here any moment." The door opened "Ne Ne everyone this is Sasuke Uchiha." I didn't bother to look up; everyone seemed to be whispering amongst each other. It wasn't of any of my concern.

"Alright Sakura-Chan raise your hand." Kakashi-sensei called. I looked up at sensei and raised my hand confused. "Sasuke-kun your seat with is next to Sakura-Chan. She'll show you around the school after class."

Kakashi-sensei threw a towel to me, which I easily caught. "That's punishment for coming to my class wet Sakura" he smiled. I stared at the boy who sat next to me. He was very good looking; he had dark black raven hair with pale white skin. He had beautiful dark grey eyes and oddly enough looked so familiar to someone...

He stared at me also. "Hello Sasuke-kun" I smiled. "My name is Sakura Haruno, like Kakashi-sensei said I'll be showing-

"So annoying." I looked at him. "Excuse me?" I said. He looked at me in the eye "_you're_ annoying."

I held the towel closer. "Oh, hehe, sorry" I smiled and turned back to the front. _He has this weird aura. It's kind of interesting. It reminds me of how I and Kakashi are..._

"Alright everyone, class dismissed." Everyone walked out the classroom. I walked to Kakashi-sensei's desk. "Here sensei, thanks." I handed him the towel. "Sakura?" Kakashi called. "Hm?" I turned back.

"Jibun Wo Shinjite."(Believe in yourself) My eyes soften. And I turned back around and stopped at the door. "Kakashi…" I said softly. There was silence in return that he was listening. I had my hand on the door. "Jibun Wo Shinjite" I said softly. I smiled to myself and walked out of the classroom.

Everyone was all over the hall looking for there class but a certain person who was only looking at a piece of paper in his hand. I walked up to him.

'_Maybe I should call him by his last name?'_

"Um Uchiha-san, do you need help looking for your next class?" I asked kindly. "No" he replied coldly. I stood on my tippy toes to look at his schedule. "Oh art, that's my next class. Let's go together." I smiled. "Hn."

I began walking I knew he would follow. I laughed quietly to myself he was the stubborn type. I walked in; everyone was already there even the teacher.

"Ah Haruno you were almost late again." Jiraiya-sensei said. "Well hey I'm let you off the hook as long as you can get Tsunade to give me a raise or something. Being an art teacher doesn't exactly give _good_ pay." He whispered to me. I laughed lightly "I'll see what I can do" I replied.

"Oh you must be the Uchiha kid. Go partner with Sakura in the back." Jiraiya-sensei called. I loved the back; it had a window with a beautiful view of the cherry blossoms.

"So everyone we're going to do something creative today with our minds. As you can see everyone is paired in twos, you're going to draw what you think about the person in front of you."

"Now this is the creative and fun part. It doesn't matter how you see that person. Weather it's as a dog; for example Naruto's hair is blonde you can draw him as a sun because his hair is so damn bright." Everyone laughed.

'_To bad Naruto isn't in this class.'_ I thought quietly and pulled out my sketch book. Sasuke pulled the sketch book that was inside the desk.

Everyone else were laughing and joking around. Sasuke and I just stayed quiet and stared at each other. Sasuke already began sketching but I kept staring at him looking for an answer. What do I think about him?

Without thinking I began to automatically start sketching. The picture before me started to become clearer and clearer. I glanced back at him a couple of times. He was still sketching. I smiled to myself but not understanding why I drew this?

"Alright everyone put down your pencils and show your partner your picture."

I stopped I was already finished. Sasuke didn't look at me but only looked at his sketch. _'What did he draw?'_ I asked myself silently. He showed me his drawing and I showed him mine.

I froze. My eyes widen. It was a withering cherry blossom with the petals falling off. Sasuke looked like he was glaring not at me but at the picture. I drew shattered glass. Sasuke seemed broken to me.

The bell rang and he stood up and walked out the room so quickly he was the first out the door. I felt sad. _'Maybe I am cursed.'_ Everyone seemed to look at me. I closed my sketch book and took the picture Sasuke drew and put it with my other drawings.

I walked the hall not looking where I was going. I bumped into someone. "Ah! Sakura-Chan!" I looked up and smiled. "Hi Naruto" he looked at me worriedly. "Don't worry its nothing- he pulled my hand and I didn't really care where he took me. But I knew it wasn't going to be to our next class.

We ended up at the roof together. It was windy today. He still held my hand and we walked to the corner and sat down. "So, what happened?" he asked. "Damn it Naruto why must you always see through my act?" I cursed.

He smiled and looked up at the cloudy sky. "Maybe because we're the same." I shook my head. "But we're not Naruto…when you smile you mean it. I smile so I can runaway from my feelings." I said.

"But you don't have to runaway" he replied softly. "Running away makes life easier" I stood up; my long pink hair began to sway as the wind blew softly. "ne" I turn back to Naruto smiling.

He pulled my hand and hugged me tightly. "In front of me cry when you want to cry. Laugh when you want to laugh. And give a _true_ smile when you want to smile." He said so softly.

Naruto and I had a difficult relationship; we understood each other very well. We also have known each other since we were babies, so we were always together growing up.

I cried silently. "Why must you understand me so well?"

Me and Naruto skipped classes till lunch. I didn't feel bad skipping class. Before I used to only go to my afternoon classes and skip morning. Back then my grades sunk so quickly it's amazing that I brought my grades up without getting retained or dropping out.

The lunchroom was packed by the time we got there. I looked around for Sasuke even though our weird drawing thing from earlier.

He was sitting at a table with tons of girls surrounding him. I raised my eyebrow. _'Looks like he already has a fan club, not too surprising. Though he looks like he wants to shank one of those girls'_

I giggled lightly. Naruto looked at me and turned to where I was looking. "You know that kid sakura?" I nodded. "Kakashi-sensei wants me to be his tour guide" he narrowed his eyes.

"He's not that special. He looks like he would be stuck up rich boy" I looked at Naruto and shook my head. "Down sparky." He made a funny look, I laughed. "Naruto you don't even know the kid!"

"I don't have to know him. He just looks like it to me." Then he turned to me as if he realized something. "And hey why are you defending him! Your suppose to back me up!" Naruto whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Lets go, I think he rather talk to other people besides fan girls." I said and walked to the table. Naruto huffed and followed.

"Hello Uchiha-san" I greeted and smiled. He gave a look that screamed 'save me.' "Kakashi-sensei needs your help on something's and asked me and Naruto to find you." I lied.

Naruto looked confused. And Sasuke took the offer as quickly as he got it. We began to walk back towards the classrooms.

"Sooo where are you from?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"What's your other school like?"

"Hn."

"Damn you teme do you even talk!" Naruto yelled. I looked between Naruto and Sasuke. To me it looked like they were having a glaring battle.

"Naruto!" I yelled and hit him. "But Sakura-chaaaaannn!" Naruto whined.

"Well you two are as loud as usual." Kakashi-sensei called while leaning against the door reading his 'book'.

"hn."

Kakashi smiled "oh made new friends Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke turned away. Kakashi-sensei turned towards me. "Sakura-chan lend me your ear for a minute?" I walked beside him. He leaned to my ear. "How's he doing?" I felt sort of confused.

"Fine, Uchiha-san already has a fan club." I whispered back. "Awwww! I wanna know what you guys are talking about! You guys always do that!" Naruto whined. Sasuke looked between me and Kakashi as if analyzing something?

"What's wrong Uchiha-san?" I asked. He turned away. "hn."

I played with my long pink hair out of habit. Everyone seemed to stare at me. I was confused. "Is there something on my face?" I questioned as my hands automatically went to my face. Everyone turned away.

"n-no…" Naruto stuttered blushing. I raised my eyebrow "then what is it?" I asked. Nobody answered "dobe" Sasuke muttered. "What was that teme I didn't quiet hear you" Naruto glared.

"Do-be" Sasuke said louder. "Why you! - I pulled naruto's shirt "don't even think about it .to" I said deadly. Why does Naruto always want to fight people?

_Briiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggg_

"Well that's the school bell kiddo's" he turned to me and Naruto. "Get to class you two or I'll have you both staying after cleaning my class" Kakashi warned.

I looked down "right" I muttered. I looked at Sasuke-kun. "What's your next class Uchiha-san?" I asked. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow "just call me Sasuke."

I smiled.

"Would you like to walk with us Sasuke?" I asked, he looked at me and shook his head. I smiled back and waved,

"Then see you tomorrow!" Naruto walked along side with me home as usual, "Sakuraaaa! Let's go out today." I glanced at the blonde; he looked bored at our surroundings of apartments and students walking home.

"Alright, we were running out of vegetable oil anyways." The boy groaned, "That's not what I meant!"

There was a silence; he entwined his hand with mine as we walked towards the city.

Naruto and I always held hands in huge crowds; things didn't turn out well when we would get separated.

I tried to not look at him most the time while we held hands, we would have our occasional awkward silence but knowing Naruto he would always strike up a conversation.

It was just in his nature.

I glanced up at the tall boy, "Naruto you got taller again."

"Ehhhh? Are you sure you're not getting shorter Sakura-chan?" I smirked,

"5'3" is not short."

I looked around the crowd of people, "Most guys are around my height anyways."

Naruto laughed.

His laughter had this thing that made you want to smile. He had a great personality, with a carefree laugh. I could never understand why he would stick around with me all these years when I changed so much and he's...always been the same.

Happy, honest, and never betrayed his feelings.

"I'm home" I called out, I sneezed. I was glad nobody was around; I hated to sneeze around people. I suppose it was a just pet peeve.

I set the groceries down and pulled out the pan and other utensils.

I often was greeted with silence when I got home and cooked until he came home. Naruto came by most of the time but also let me have my own privacy. I was appreciative for that.

I'm the type that was never alone too long simply because I grew pessimistic when I was by myself.

"Yo." I didn't bother turning to look, "Welcome home."

I felt a hand pat my head, "Hey, at least look at me." I glanced at the grey haired man and gave him his plate of food.

I walked back towards my usual seat on the couch and turned on the TV, "Let me guess, Gai-sensei made you another drinking bet?"

"Bingo." This was our usual thing everyday, "Don't tell me you only made one plate?"

"I made two incase Naruto came by." Kakashi came around from the couch and gave me the extra plate of food.

"Eat." His plate was empty, he always ate super fast.

I glared at him, "I'm not hungry."

"You're getting too skinny" He fought back; I rolled my eyes and didn't grab the plate.

I stood up and towered over the man, "Let me see your face first."

I knew he was going to move away so I grabbed a hold of his mask. His large hands stopped my own and gave me a light push away. I dropped my hands and sat back down on the couch and laid my back against his arm so he wouldn't be able to see my face.

"I hope you choke and die." I muttered,

He sighed.

We left at different times, even though it wasn't necessary. The school already knew Kakashi was my 'guardian' but I didn't want students to know (aside from Naruto) that we lived together. I felt that it was too personal and Kakashi didn't really care either way.

That man always seemed to sleep through anything in the morning; he can't even get himself up.

I walked out the door and sighed, I saw a flash of pale skin and dark hair. I whistled, "Hey neighbor."

Sasuke's usual brooding expression was replaced with an irritated one. I couldn't help but try not to laugh at the boy. His spiky hair was flat from bed hair and had extra dark bags under his eyes.

I giggled, '_whoops'_ I glanced up and he tilted his head in a cute manner.

Thinking that he's cute is funny enough "Couldn't sleep?"

He slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking, _'ouch'_

"Sorry if there was a lot of noise last night, that room is usually empty."

He didn't speak a word, either because he was too irritated or just simply didn't care. Both sounded pretty reasonable.

I sneezed, he finally looked at me and I turned away. I blushed, I didn't expect for him to say anything but still.

I felt arms wrap around my body, my eye's widened.

I instantly elbowed behind me, I turned around to stare at the blonde boy that was clenching his abdomen.

"Guess who?" He said weakly, I almost felt guilty. Almost.

I narrowed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair, which I usually did when I was annoyed.

I turned and walked off quickly leaving a fallen Naruto and a mute Sasuke.

"Alright everyone we have a new student today!" Kakashi lazily tried to sound optimistic, which somehow always fails miserably.

I found the window more interesting than listening to an introduction.

"My name is Sai." I narrowed my eyes, _'It couldn't...'_

I slowly turned towards the front and was presented with a fake smile. _His fake smile._

Emotions ran through me, hatred, surprise, sadness and guilt. Well not so much the last part.

I felt the gaze of a certain Uchiha and a worried stare from Naruto. Naruto and I stood up in unison, he grabbed my arm quickly and I looked down the whole time until we were at the front and only _he _could see my gaze.

He wasn't fazed by the hatred I poured through my eyes, though I already knew he wouldn't.

"You have extra duties after school Sakura!" Kakashi called, I was well irritated with him right now as well. He _knew_ that bastard was coming and didn't even say a damn word, not even a hint or _something!_

We were at our usual ditching place, "That asshole." Naruto cursed.

He slowly dropped his hold and gently held my hand comforting.

I sighed trying to relieve my stress and anger. Naruto looked up at the sky for a moment and inhaled and slowly exhaled.

He held his goofy grin and held my hand tighter, "Come on Sakura, you'll get through this. You've gone through countless mishaps."

He scratched his head with his free hand and rolled his eyes, "No matter how much of a jackass Sai is, he's gotta have a reason for being here. You know he wouldn't want to be here just to make your life hell."

"Hah! Fat chance." The bell rung for lunch time and let go of his hand,

"Go have lunch, I'm not hungry." He opened his mouth to reject but I smiled and turned away to look at the sky.

There was silence and he gave me a light pat on the head, his warmth soon slipped away and it was cold again.

I slid to the ground and pulled my bag to my lap, I pulled out the drawing Sasuke drew.

I stared at it, I just couldn't look away. I let out a long sigh,

"In just one glance you already figured me out Sasuke Uchiha."

I didn't hear the door open nor did I hear someone was behind me,

"What did I figure out?" I flinched and blushed madly I quickly put the drawing away.

"Uh, nothing..."

"Hn."

He walked closer and leaned on the railing looking out, my legs dangled through the bars.

I sighed in defeat, I was just too damn curious.

"Can I ask you something?" He didn't look at me but remained silent, _'Quiet but listening...just like Kakashi...'_

"Why did you draw that?" I knew he was aware of what I was implying.

A comforting wind blew and he looked down into my eyes, "You just appear to be withering to me."

I let the sentence soak in and smirked, "It seems we're the same."

"We aren't." He countered, "I choose not to be hiding it."

I looked down and smiled painfully, "It's annoying."

I didn't respond, I needed to change the subject away from this or I'd cry in front of him.

"Hey are you related to...Sai?" I remember know, though I wish I didn't who Sasuke looked like.

It was that bitch Sai.

"No."

This was odd but, this was the most Sasuke has ever spoken to me. Is he opening up to me? That's a nice thought.

I suppose I was the one who _annoyed_ him the least.

The bell rung signaling lunch was over, it went so fast.

"Oh it's time for art." I said unenthusiastically, he rose an eyebrow "Skipping?"

I nodded; I was too tired and wasn't feeling very creative.

He smirked and stayed.

I decided to walk home today; I was well irritated and blew a fuse on Kakashi after school.

Nobody was there to hear our conversation. Well it wasn't much of a conversation, just me yelling.

I let my temper get the best of me again.

"_Kakashi can we talk?"_

_He looked at me and was ready to come up with an excuse to evade the situation he knew was coming._

"_About this _morning._" I glared daggers and waiting for him to explain,_

_He sighed, "I didn't know he was coming." I rolled my eyes._

"_Well obviously you got a notice before me!" I yelled. He rubbed his temples, which he usually did when he didn't know what to do._

"_Sakura what do you want me to tell you?" I through up my hands, "OH! I don't know! Maybe like, 'heads up Sakura, the guy you hate is coming to the same school as you!'"_

_I knew I was being unreasonable, even then I knew. _

_But damn it I was pissed!_

_He sighed once more and muttered "I need a drink."_

_I turned on my heel my hair swishing in the process and walked out._

I sat on the couch depressed as all hell, "I'm such a bitch..." I was holding too many emotions, I wanted to let it all out but what if Kakashi saw me? He'd do _that_ talk again!

"_Sakura you know crying may feel better at the moment but I think we both should go to counc-"_

"_HELL NO!"_

The chime of the doorbell rung throughout the small apartment, I stood up.

"Did you forget your keys-?"

I opened the door to be presented to the last person I wanted to see.

"...Sai...?"

WHOA! That's one long ass FIRST chapter.

Hope you like it. What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

_Shattered_

"_Yesterday I died, Tomorrows bleeding. ._

_I've fallen to your sunlight." Trading Yesterday_

* * *

><p>I was at a loss, I couldn't form words nor could I look away. Just shock. Sai wasn't the type of person to come out of the blue, it wasn't his character to do something out of his way.<p>

Unless he was just to talk shit. My hands automatically moved and punched him in the face, luckily people weren't around.

He flew back and landed on his ass. I realized what I did and was about to slam the door but he was already up and stopped it.

"Why do you always hit me when you see me?" His voice sounded the same, maybe a tad deeper but what the hell did I care?

"You're the dumb ass to come here." I made sure my words were firm, to maybe scare him away.

He held that smile that was similar to my own. _Fake._

"Let me come in." My eye's widened, "_Hell no."_

He tilted his head, "Why? Is your apartment too small for huge ass forehead." I was about to say something but he guided himself in.

"Sai!-"

"Don't be so loud or your neighbors will complain." I didn't think about that, Sasuke can probably hear us.

I sighed and gave in, well not really.

"Get out." I controlled my voice so that only he could hear, he sat on the couch not making any attempt to move.

I closed the door, I was seriously going to kill this man.

"You stubborn bastard." He didn't say anything, and looked around.

"Where's that dick less Naruto?" I clenched my white long dress, "He doesn't _live_ here Sai." I'm trying to be reasonable but I can't be in the same room as him, I can't breathe.

I'm breaking down.

"That's surprising, since he sticks to you like glue with you everywhere." I sunk to the ground and covered my face,

"What do you want Sai?" My words were muffled. I swear he has too much courage, or he was wishing to be dead.

He was sitting in front of me and moved my hand and held my face, he's seen me crying too many times.

He was wearing a white v-neck, I grabbed his shirt and clawed at his revealed skin. He wasn't fazed by it at all, he just held his same emotionless expression.

"I hate you." I whispered, he leaned in.

"No you don't Sakura, don't you remember all the things we did together? When I used to do all your favorite things. When we used to watch your favorite movies. I did it for _you._"

"And then you left when I needed _you_." I finished, his chest was bleeding and it was getting on my favorite white dress and staining his own.

For a second, one _second_ I thought I saw guilt flash through his eyes. I couldn't see his face after he pushed my body closer to his and hugged me.

I was confused, I hate him but why did I let him hug me?

I struggled to push him away, his lips were to my ear. "I know you still love me." he whispered and stood up.

He walked towards the door and left.

I trembled on the floor and cried harder, why must it hurt this bad?

I stood up shakily and walked towards Kakashi's room, I looked at his nightstand.

His clock read midnight, _'Where are you Kakashi?' _I crawled on his bed and curled into a ball.

"I need you." I said quietly, everything was dark beside the light through the curtain.

I felt incredibly hot and was going into a daze.

'_Why am I cursed?'_

* * *

><p>Kakashi didn't come home until four in the morning, he walked into the living room and instantly noticed little brown spots on the carpet.<p>

He was still a tad drunk but his senses were always sharp, he smelled the light metal scent that was obviously blood.

He ran into Sakura's room and noticed her bed was empty, he instantly panicked and looked in his own room.

He sighed out of relief but noticed something different, Sakura never slept like that.

He walked towards her little form that was curled into a ball on his queen size bed.

He moved her shoulder and noticed blood stains, his eye's widened and wasn't sure if it was her own.

Her breathing was bad too she was panting. He grasped her shoulders and shook the pink haired girl.

"Sakura! Wake up!" His voice was quiet but frantic, she coughed and looked up.

"Are you hurt?" his voice not changing, she looked confused to the question.

"Eh? Umm I dunno? No?" Tears weld up, "I feel like shit though." He sighed again, she was alright or at least that was what he thought at first.

He opened the curtains so the dim sunlight would flow through, her face was pale.

She squinted, "I'm taking you to the hospital Sakura, you're sick." She looked down,

"I don't wanna go..." She muttered, he ran a quick hand to her slightly large forehead and shook his head.

He slipped his hands under her small form and picked her up in bridal style.

She held onto his shirt tightly, he had a good idea about what happened. He knew he should of just came home earlier to possibly prevent this.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2! Yes, very short. I'm already working on chapter 3 and if you keep up with my work I'm also working on the next chapter of Colors of the Heart.<p>

Cliffhangers suck but I like to stop at good points so I can get my thoughts together on what to happen next. Stay tuned for next time.

Thats all folks! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

_Shattered_

"_Yesterday I died, Tomorrows bleeding. ._

_I've fallen to your sunlight." Trading Yesterday_

* * *

><p>Kakashi knew he fucked up. He knows well of Sakura's temper and was simply used to it. The reason why he stayed out all night to drink was beyond him.<p>

He never ran away from his responsibilities.

He held her hand the whole time for the doctor to come back. She slept peacefully, that was the only time that she was calm.

In her sleep.

"Hatake-san, let us speak outside." He stood and gently let go.

"She just has a cold, probably due to stress." I sighed out of relief, she continued read through the clipboard.

"She's below the average weight though, I'd advise to feed her more and possibly a second helpings." He nodded, she was avoiding to eat lately.

"Hatake-san was she assaulted? The blood on her dress I believe isn't her own." He shook his head,

"I think she was the one who assaulted him." He answered truthfully, she nodded slowly.

"Well she can leave when she wakes up, just make sure she sleeps and get her nutrients."

* * *

><p>"I'll be your substitute for today, since your teacher called in absent." Yamato scratched his head as all the students weren't paying attention.<p>

"Everyone..." He grew annoyed and scratched the chalkboard.

Everyone stayed quiet and was terrified from his scary face.

"W-where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto was the only brave one to ask, he knew something must have happened to Sakura. She wasn't here either.

"He's taking care of personal business." Naruto glared at Sai who remained indifferent to Yamato's scary expression.

Sasuke laid his head against the desk, he hardly slept last night.

He heard everything that went on at Sakura's place. Something inside him wanted him to check on her. He knew that she was alone, and heard her quiet crying through the thin walls.

He found her interesting and was simply curious about her.

She had so many secrets.

* * *

><p>What time was it? Hell, what DAY was it?<p>

I attempted to open my eyes, my eyelids felt heavy. I sighed as I sat up, "Sakura?"

I felt the pressure on my hand lightly squeeze. I laid back down and shook my head, "I'm at the hospital aren't I."

There was no response. I pushed the blankets off and searched for my clothes. I can't stand hospital dresses.

I stared at the different clothing and looked back at Kakashi, "Wow, you bought me clothes? Now that's a shock."

I began undressing, rapid footsteps echoed out the door, I smirked. _'that's only part of your punishment Kakashi.'_

I looked down at my outfit and was fairly surprised. I wore a new grey long sleeve, with a white tank top for an undershirt, paired with long black jeans and black ankle winter boots with the final touch of a knitted white scarf.

Not bad, Kakashi sure knew about women's fashion. I can't imagine him asking for the sales clerk about what teenage girls wear nowadays.

I walked out the room and passed Kakashi, he silently followed.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you wanted to come here." I pulled the scarf up to my face as a shield from the cold.<p>

We were at the place where Kakashi announced I would live with him and he'd take care of me.

I shrugged, "I think its good to come back here every once in a while."

Good memories were here, I needed the change of atmosphere. I pulled him by his sweater to the bench that over looked our old town.

"I used to take you here when you were a brat." I smirked, "If I recall you were a stupid teenager."

"Women swayed at the thought of a super young _single dad_." He scratched his head and turned away, "You still remember that eh."

I smiled, I haven't had thought about the good times in awhile, made the stress not hurt as bad.

There was a silence, I stared at the descending sun in the beautiful sky of oranges, violets, and blues.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I probably responded too soon, Kakashi is staring at me now. He sighed, and placed a light hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry."

I narrowed my eyes and shook his hand off, "I don't accept apologies from men who hide there _face_."

He looked around and faced me again, "Will you talk to me if I take it off?" I smirked. I thought Kakashi wasn't serious but he leaned in closer his hand slid to his mask and he-

"What are you two doing here?" A familiar voice echoed, I looked up at the raven haired boy.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi pulled away, and made an excuse to get me some hot coco.

He walked towards the railing, "I'm surprised you'd be here. This is really far from Nagoya." I stood up and followed, "Dido."

There was silence, the outdoor lights all began to turn on at once.

"Why weren't you at school?" I giggled, "I'm surprised you'd ask." He didn't respond, I sighed.

I looked up at the brilliant bright moon. "I'm sure you know why."

I let the questions stop at that and walked away from him in search of stupid Kakashi. In defeat of not finding the man I just walked to our car and sat on the trunk.

Since _somebody_ had the keys. I sighed, this place had my worst and best memories. _'Why in the world would Sasuke be here?'_

"Your going to leave a dent on the car if you have your feet up like that. I turned towards Kakashi and he held a bag.

He unlocked the doors, "What took you so long? Scratch that, where did you go? I was looking for you."

He digged through the bag "Well Its getting late so I thought about getting some food." He handed me my share.

My eye's widened, "My favorite! I remember when you would sneak this into the house!" Good memories filled me but just as quickly the bad ones followed suit.

I looked down and tried not to think about the past. I quickly stuffed my face with food to not think about it, just as quickly as I thought about it and turned towards Kakashi he was already done eating like usual.

I finished soon after. "Not to discourage you, but I'm really glad your eating Sakura."

My ears perked at this, "I guess I didn't really notice I was avoiding it?" There was a silence,

"Hey Sakura, lets talk." I looked out the window, It was dark outside. The only light was from the light pole above the car.

"I'm trying to be apart of your life the best I can, so don't shut me out anymore." I looked at Kakashi, we haven't had these serious talks in awhile. His sudden change of personality almost made me forget about this side of him.

I looked back at him, "I'm not going to ask what happened, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you this time."

I smiled weakly, "I don't accept apologies from guys with masks on remember?" He scratched his head.

"I guess I can't get away this time."

"Nope." I giggled as I waited impatiently for him to remove it. 'bzzzzzzzzz!'

"Damn it!" I cursed as I looked at my phone, I glared at the screen.

_:Naruto_

_Get better! See you at school 2morrow!_

I sighed, Kakashi already started the car and we were on our way back home.

"You still own me that apology!" I glared out the window and we drove away from our home.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasuke!" I attempted to give him a smile but he ignored it. I sighed and followed him to school, "So what did I miss?" He wasn't answering like usual.<p>

_So when it's something personal thats when he gets talkative? Asshole._

"You were probably wondering what I was doing so late with a teacher huh?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

_Gotcha._

Sasuke may seem cold and expressionless, but I can read right through him.

I walked past him and giggled. "'What's there relationship between those two?' thats what your thinking huh?"

He grabbed my wrist, I turned back to look at him. He was looking away but I could tell his pale face turned into a bright crimson blush.

I smirked and pushed my hand away, "Well its a secret."

If I was who I used to be two years ago I think I could of been head over heels for Sasuke.

I turned back and he was still motionless, I sighed and walked towards him and pulled his wrist.

"Were gunna be late! I don't wanna be the one who gets in trouble."

He followed obediently, I felt another set of eyes on us. Of course it'd be that bastard Sai, _'I know you still love me.'_ My eye's widened at the memory.

I felt disgusted, why was I thinking about what he said?

I looked back at him, I was shocked. I've never seen Sai glare before...ever. Aside from Naruto but that didn't count.

I followed his glare towards Sasuke. What?

I let go of his hand and walked away.

* * *

><p>I sat on the roof eating Kakashi's homemade bento. He was really trying to make it up to me. I mean, he bought me an outfit AND made me a bento. Which was extremely cute I might add.<p>

I guess I can forgive him.

"Sakura-chaaannn!" I glanced towards Naruto, Sasuke was with him. _'that's surprising.'_

"You made a bento? Let me have some!" I glanced down and pulled it away from his view, "No way, It was a bento especially made for me."

I smirked, I knew I had Sasuke's attention now.

"Kakashi made it?" I smiled, "Yep! It's really good." I giggled.

I really shouldn't mess with Sasuke too much. I know I'm giving him the wrong idea, it's just terribly funny it's hard to stop.

"Then I'll make you a bento tomorrow!" I crunched up my face, "Last time you did it ended up just being all ramen!"

He laughed, Sasuke seemed really confused. I knew he was dying to know of mine, Naruto's, and Kakashi's relationship.

Too bad it's a secret.

I stood up and walked towards the door, "Well I'm going to go bug Kakashi, see you in art Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

_'Why am I so curious about this girl? I wanna know every last thing about her.'_

I glared at her previous spot, _'Shes egging me on too.'_

I sighed, "Why do you always do that teme? Your going to get a grey hair." I rolled my eyes, "Your going to kill your liver from too much sodium."

The blonde glared and pointed, "Wanna fight jackass?"

I smirked, "I don't think Sakura would like seeing you with a black eye." he froze and put his fist down.

"Oh whatever." I narrowed my eyes. _'Thats it? He makes a huge fuss and as soon as I mention her he stops like some_ _obedient dog.'_

_'Interesting.'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke is growing a weird interest in Sakura. What's with the relationship between Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi? What about Sai?<p>

Find out next time! For now, R&R!

That's all folks!


	4. Chapter 4

_Shattered_

"_Yesterday I died, Tomorrows bleeding. ._

_I've fallen to your sunlight." Trading Yesterday_

* * *

><p>"Kakashi!" The grey haired man looked up from his orange romance book. I walked up to his desk with a sly smile.<p>

"So I got you a present!" He narrowed his eye's, "Whats the catch?" I smiled,

"Nothing yet. Just know that if I ask you something you better say yes." I handed him the book, his expression was priceless.

"Where the hell did you get this? This is hard to find in Japan!" It was a copy of the famous romance novel _"The Notebook_"

"Well I've had it for some time, back when I was learning english." He nodded and instantly began reading, "You know I never asked you. Why do you like romance novels so much? I never remembered you to be a romantic a couple years ago? Or else you'd be married by now." I giggled, then I gasped.

"No! Your not-"

"I'm not Sakura." Kakashi said firmly, I sighed out of relief.

I stared intently at him until he finally looked up, "What?" I rolled my eyes, "Come on answer my question."

He sighed out loud, "Its a long story." I glared out of annoyance. "I have time. Just tell me!" He sighed once again.

"Well first off, your right. I never liked this stuff before, you could say I hated it like any normal teenage boy."

There was a silence, I waited for him to continue

"But you know what sucks?"

"What?"

He smirked and set his book down, "Realizing that everything you once believe in is complete and utter bullshit."

I smiled painfully, "I can relate."

"When I was 18 I fell in love. A love I never felt before, one that actually meant the whole world to me."

He looked down, "But I broke her heart."

"I guess you can say that my biggest mistake was when I thought I wasn't good enough for her. When I thought she deserved so much better. I guess I loved her too much. But now that I think about it all I ever did was run away."

He smirked, "In the end, we just regret the chances we didn't take." He shook his head,

"We met up for the last time and she gave me a book. She said if I truly loved her I'd read it."

I smiled, "Thank you." I stood up and dropped a bag on his desk and walked away.

* * *

><p>I walked out the courtyard completely exhausted, Kakashi's story kept me thinking about that dumb ass.<p>

I sighed, "Well I guess I'll go out today."

I was shoved and I fell to the ground, I looked up and glared. It was Sasuke, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I stood back up and brushed myself off, "Sorry." I glared and held my hand out.

He looked at me oddly, "Compensation!" I said annoyed. He rolled his eyes and digged through his pockets, "Wait! Even better! Accompany me today." He raised his eyebrow, "Ask Naruto, I'm sure he'd love to hold your bags with a smile on his face."

I shoved my bag towards him, "Shut up servant!" He sighed.

"You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

><p>"You know, when you meant 'accompany you' I thought you meant shopping like any other normal girl." I rolled my eyes,<p>

"I need food to survive don't I?" We walked through the huge crowds towards the neighborhood.

"Your like an old housewife or something." I smirked, "This is the most I ever heard you talk servant."

"Hn." I smiled, "Too late for that buddy." He growled and looked away.

Things happened so suddenly, It was like in a flash we became the center of attention. Not in a good way I might add.

In a blink of an eye I saw Sai clenching Sasuke's shirt.

"Sai?"

"Why the hell are you with her?" He growled, I stayed silent. _'What?'_

Sasuke smirked, "What's it to you? You never had an interest in my affairs before _Sai._"

Sai glared intently, I-I've never seen him like this. I'm almost...scared.

I stepped back, Sai glanced at me and roughly let Sasuke go.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away through the thick crowds of people.

* * *

><p>My mind was too busy trying to process everything that happened that I allowed him to pull me. I was scared. Who was this person?<p>

We were in an alley not too far from the crowd but enough to be alone.

I narrowed my eye's and snatched my hand from him. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I can't believe you'd pick him. Anybody but _him_."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you actually gave a shit about me" I said sarcastically. I shook my head, "I'm not playing this shit. My feelings aren't a game."

He grabbed my hand, "I thought we'd always be happy." I turned back and looked him in the eye's, "But we aren't..." I whispered.

I slipped my hand from his and walked my own direction.

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

_'I should've just ran after them. That bastard.'_ I rang the doorbell, she bought so much food she couldn't be living alone.

The door opened, I raised my eyebrow.

"Ah Sasuke-kun! How did you know where I lived?" I raised up the grocery's, I didn't know what to say.

"Sakura's not with you?" I shook my head, "Uh, she-"

He waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, but help me put these in the kitchen."

"Don't you think its weird? A teacher living with his student?" I glanced at him, "I don't think so." He replied honestly.

"Well of course you don't, she's your girlfriend." Kakashi dropped the lemons and burst out laughing, "You gotta be kidding me!"

I was confused? My face lit up.

"Sakura gave you that idea didn't she?" He continued to laugh, "Well then what's your relationship!" He looked back at me and shrugged, "You don't know? You could be leading her on!"

Kakashi scratched his head, "Well we have a weird relationship. Ask Sakura."

I grew annoyed by this man and stormed out.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

Sai POV

_'Where the hell is she? She's probably with Kakashi.' _I walked towards the homeroom and walked inside, he was alone reading some book.

"Oh, hello." He greeted, I looked around and sighed, "Sorry." I was about to turn and walk away,

"Hey close the door and have a seat for a moment." I raised an eyebrow and silently did as told. I used my _smile_, "Would you like to talk about something sensei?"

He sat down his book and there was silence, what did he want?

"Your looking for Sakura right?" I continued _smiling_,

_'Ah, so thats it.'_

"You know, your going about this all wrong." I tilted my head, "What do you mean?"

He smirked, "You know playing the bad guy isn't going to get you anywhere Sai. I know what your trying to do."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I dropped the smile and remained emotionless, "Oh? Shouldn't you be saying I'm not good for her instead of advice?"

"I think your horrible for her. But I can't make that decision." I laughed, "Well, I'm sure she's already made her decision a long time ago."

He sighed, "I wish she was over it. Over you. But shes still in love with you." I narrowed my eyes, "Why are you budding in? This has nothing to do with you."

He leaned against the palm of his hand, "Sakura has everything to do with me. I watched her go through way too much shit for a seventeen year old."

I sighed, "You were right." He looked up, "About?" He asked.

"Back then when you said about me not being good for her, about how I'd end up eventually hurting her, that I'd break her heart." I felt something go through me. I put a hand to my face and rubbed my temples.

"Then why are you still holding on?"

I laughed hopelessly, "Why am I still holding on? Simple. Because I still have hope. I don't want to think she doesn't care anymore. I hate the thought of her ever forgetting me. It's the only thing that keeps me going. The only thing that gives me hope."

What the hell was I doing? What I did next I thought I'd never say.

"Please don't take that away from me. Its the only thing that makes me feel okay." There was a silence, I quickly stood and left the room.

* * *

><p>I'm starting to feel sad for Sai. Poor him. Even though what he's doing is really stupid.<p>

For some who **Didn't understand the convo with Kakashi and Sai. Basically Sai doesn't want Sakura to forget about him.**

Okay you guys, I have NO IDEA WHO THE HELL will be Sakura's **man**. Like I'm confused. You guys should vote on it. It seems like in the beginning it was SakuNaru , then it went to SakuNaruSasu somewhat, then again SakuSasu then a bit of SakuKaka and NOW SakuSai or SakuSaiSasu. SO FUCKING CONFUSING. **Vote, Vote, Vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Shattered_

"_Yesterday I died, Tomorrows bleeding. ._

_I've fallen to your sunlight." Trading Yesterday_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe as soon as I go back to school <em>you<em> get sick." I fed him another spoon full.

"Sakura-chaannn I want ramen!" I glared at the blonde and sighed, "You aren't going to get better that way. But back to the subject, why in the _hell_ would you go to school without your jacket?"

He smiled foolishly and chuckled, "I made a bet with Kiba that I could beat the winter." I had to use the little self-control I had not to smack him.

"Well I'm not leaving until you get better." He blushed, "Sakura you can't stay at a guys place overnight!" I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto, I live with Kakashi. He's worse than you so don't worry. Your sick, what can you do?" He remained silent and pouted.

I smiled, and put the finished bowl of porridge on the tray. I laid back against his floor and sighed, "Sai has been bugging you lately, hasn't he?"

I didn't respond, he had the right to know though. He was also somewhat involved. I gave up.

"I'd be lying if I said he wasn't."

"What did he say." I sighed, "Naruto, your sick you shouldn't-"

"Sakura..." I remained silent,

"'I thought we'd always be happy' It kills me thinking about it..." He grabbed a hold of my hand, "Naru-"

"Hold my hand for awhile." I didn't object.

"Sakura...I think you should stay away from Sasuke." My eye's widened, "Why?"

He sighed, "I think...he might be connected to Sai. I dunno way, but I just have a feeling. A feeling that you might get hurt in the process."

I smiled painfully but hid it from Naruto. He was dead on, Naruto was right. Sasuke was suspicious and definitely had a connection to Sai...I just don't know what.

"They do have a connection. A bad one apparently." I muttered, I looked up and Naruto fell asleep holding my hand. I stood up and went to the couch to sleep.

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK<p>

"Kakashi? What's up?" I sat up from the commotion, "what's going on?" I asked sheepish. Both looked at me and instantly looked away. I narrowed my eyes,

"what?" I stood up and went to look in the mirror, I shook my head. "you guys are so immature."

"Here Sakura I brought your things, hurry up and get ready." I walked towards him and scratched my knotted messy hair, "thanks."

I noticed he was wearing the scarf I made him, I quickly put my things down and gave him a huge hug.

"Happy Birthday." I whispered, "Whoa, what are you two doing?" Naruto asked, I hung on for a moment longer and let go and returned back to the bathroom.

Today Kakashi turned 24, sort of amazing. I gave in and gave him his birthday present early.

* * *

><p>Today I began to avoid Sasuke. Of course he noticed, every time I saw him I'd look away and grab Naruto's hand and walk another direction.<p>

This was getting exhausting. I waited for Naruto outside his English class, something about a project?

Out of no where I felt the instant tugging on my wrist and pulled me away, I didn't say a word I just let him tug me across the hall, can't hide it now.

"Why the hell are you ignoring me?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm aloud to."

He glared and dropped my hand, "Is it because of Sai?" I smirked, "does it matter?"

There was a silence, "how do you know Sai?"

"does it matter?" he was flipping words on me, I blew a fuse. "Look asshole, YES it does fucking matter. I asked you a long time ago if you knew him, you said 'no'."

"do you love him?" I turned back around, he still wants more?

"why do you want to know so much about me?" I left annoyed and walked to lunch. 'Damn it. Being cursed sucks.'

* * *

><p>"Thank god today is Friday! I thought I wasn't going to last!" I stretched, "why is there so many people crowding around the entrance?"<p>

I raised my eyebrow, they were mostly boys too. I automatically held onto Naruto jacket and kept my head down, "what's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"shut up idiot-"

"hey! Forehead! Over here!" I continued to walk and made my attempt to leave but she caught up, "Hey you guys! I haven't seen you two in forever!"

She gave us a quick hug, "uh, hey Ino." Naruto laughed nervously, I didn't bother trying and looked the other way.

"Hey, come with me in my limo and let's have dinner. It's on me!" I sighed, "sure."

* * *

><p>"So have have you two been?" I looked at Naruto to respond for me,<p>

"Well nothing much, Sakura's still an honor student like usual, and I'm pretty much the same." she laughed, "come on you guys, nothings changed? None of you are dating?"

"same ol' same ol'" she giggled, "well then that's good."

Naruto stood up, "Well if you excuse me for a moment." I turned back at Naruto giving him a look that I didn't want to be alone with her. He gave me an apologetic look in return.

"So Sakura, I heard Sai's going to your school now."

'So this is what she wants to talk about.'

"Don't ask me why he came Ino, I have no clue." her eyes narrowed,

"Oh course you know why Sakura." I smirked, "I'm surprised you'd show your horns so early in the night." she glared.

"Are you back with him?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." she leaned forward,

"damn straight it does, he's mine." I laughed, "Then why the hell are you discussing this with me?"

I took a sip of my sweet tea, "Cause simply I don't give a fuck." I finished, "Your still the same Sakura, I will never understand how somebody of your high status, oh wait. Your not in the high society anymore." she laughed,

"You or ramen boy." I stood up and poured my sweet tea on her, "eeekkkk!" I walked away,

"YOU BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS COSTS? YOU COULD NEVER AFFORD TO PAY FOR THIS YOU TRASH!"

"I don't know why you'd call me over here." I muttered and noticed Naruto and quickly pulled on his arm.

"run, now." Ino is a real crazy bitch. Mess with her and she'll go run after your ass.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you poured tea on Ino!" Naruto continued to laugh, I smirked. She deserved it.<p>

"She was bugging you about Sai, wasn't she." I nodded, Kakashi sighed.

"I'm not excited for next week then." I raised my eyebrow, "you think she'll come?"

Kakashi and Naruto both nodded, "unfortunately."

"I left Konoha! I don't know why she has to follow me to Nagoya!" Naruto sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me, "She'll leave, don't worry. We all left Konoha."

I stood up quickly, "Kakashi let me know when your leaving" I called,

I pulled Naruto by the hand and walked into my room, he sat down. I pulled my treasure from my dresser.

"Naruto, we left so much. Our home...our parents." I whispered the last part, and passed him the snow globe.

His eyes widened, "I remember this! This shows the whole town! I can see mine and your house in here!" I smiled weakly,

"alright I'm leaving you two, Naruto if you spend the night you can sleep in my room."

"Thanks, Happy birthday. But hey look at this, remember the snow globe of the town?" he walked over and grabbed the snow globe,

"Ryuunosuke got this on your tenth birthday. I remember." he stared at it for awhile and handed it back to me, "Well, be good. Don't burn this place down."

I smiled, "Bye."

"Why didn't you give him the cake?" I raised my eyebrow, "Naruto. He turned twenty-four today. He doesn't want to spend it with seventeen year old's." he shrugged,

"he might." I rolled my eyes, "he'll see it tomorrow."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Kakashi why do you always forget something-" I began to close the door on him,

"Hey don't close the door." I glared, "_What?_"

"Just hear me out, I'm not asking you any questions." I sighed, "Go to a festival with me,"

"Then I'm coming." I turned, Naruto was just above me. He smiled, "Have a third person with sounds fun doesn't it? Right teme?"

"Shut up dobe." I rolled my eyes,

"When?" He looked at me, "Sunday."

* * *

><p>"Naruto its your shift" I walked towards the couch and glared at the blonde sleeping away, "Get up dumb ass!" I was losing my temper quickly.<p>

"Sawkuraaa, what time is it?" I looked at the clock, "five am." He stood up, and walked towards the door and opened it,

"The sun will be coming out soon." He walked back towards me and pulled my hand, "Naruto where are we-"

"Just follow me." I quietly did as told, I was too tired to fight back. We reached the staircase that went to the roof.

We walked up and held onto my hand and helped me up.

"It's still night out but the sun is coming. Might as well watch the show." I smiled, his eye's widened.

"Sakura-chan! W-why-" I sat down and pulled Naruto to sit down with me.

"Don't you remember on New years eve when you, me, Kakashi and...Sai would sit on the roof until morning." I sighed and wiped my tears,

"Why did everything have to change?" He squeezed my hand and sighed,

"Those were my best memories too Sakura. After _that_ happened we all stuck together, you have me around, Kakashi is always there for you, and Sai, well he's trying to be there, I just don't understand the things he does sometimes."

I laid my head on his shoulder, "I'm going back." I muttered.

"What?"

"I'm going back Naruto." He looked down at me questionably. "I left something there, you did too. After I graduate I'm going back."

"I always knew you would. I just didn't think you'd go back so soon." I smiled, "Me either. I can't be running away from my problems like I did. Obviously no matter where I go my problems will still chase after me."

I laughed lightly, "I guess I can't run away from Ino." I sat up and looked at the night sky slowly turn into an orange color with light purples and light blues.

I cracked my knuckles, "You know what that means Naruto."

"Just don't get expelled" I narrowed my eyes at the comment,

"You fight _all_ the time. You think I'll get expelled?"

"It's called, "bodies" Sakura. It's not fighting." I rolled my eyes.

"You still get in trouble." I giggled and sighed again.

"I think I'm ready to face my problems."

* * *

><p>So. I liked this chapter but I think I could of done better. The events of things were sort of random. BUT, be prepared for the next chapter. Shit load of drama coming your way!<p>

SO, vote on Sakura's **Man**.

I'm sorry you guys but I don't think I'll add **neji**, **gaara**, or **itachi** into the mix! Sorry!

I'd have a serious brain fart. Too many guys at once I'd feel like I'm writing a harem fic.

Even though four is quite a bit. It's one chick and **FOUR** guys haha.

But, I'm feeling bad for Sai, he doesn't get much love, I love his asshole attitude. It realistic. LOL. BUT, besides my rant let's get more comments! And votes!

**Sasuke - 2**

**Naruto - 1**

**Kakashi - 1**

**Sai - 0**


	6. Chapter 6

_Shattered_

"_Yesterday I died, Tomorrows bleeding. ._

_I've fallen to your sunlight." Trading Yesterday_

* * *

><p>"Okay, I understand Naruto. But why the hell is he here?" I rolled my eyes, "it sort of just happened."<p>

Sai smirked towards Sasuke, he growled. I ignored them both, "Sakura-chan! Why aren't you wearing a yukata?"

"Naruto. Girls wear yukata's for the guy they like or for a date. Its neither for me so going casual is fine."

"I could of bought you one when-"

"Shut up Sai." I said deadly, he rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback.<strong>_

_I decided to go shopping for an outfit for the festival, my clothes lately haven't been fitting me since I've been eating more and Kakashi literally makes me have seconds._

_I passed by beautiful patterns of yukata's, I couldn't help but stare at. I haven't wore one in forever._

_"Sakura?" I didn't bother turning, "Hey Sai." _

_"I'm surprised. You have a date to the festival tomorrow?" I rolled my eyes, "No. I'm surprised you even know about the festival Sai. Did Ino ask you to go."_

_"You know she's back?" he sighed, "I could of loved a notice so I can take off until she leaves." I turned to glare at him, "you know she loves to harass." I said sarcastically._

_"She's harassing you too? Well let me buy you that new white dress since we're out here." I narrowed my eyes, "Maybe even better. I need a new outfit, that can be your apology for harassing **me**."_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

><p>I looked at my phone, "I'm getting worried Naruto..." he slug his arm around my shoulders,<p>

"It was his 24th birthday Friday Sakura. He probably went to Vegas or something." I looked at my phone again,

"I'm calling him later." I smelt the wonderful smell of strawberry funnel cakes...I looked up, Sai smirked.

He looked down at his funnel cake, "Wanna share?" I glared and turned away,

"This is the last one sold for the _night_." I looked back up and my mouth started to water, this is so hard to pass up...

I walked by his side and genteally took the fork and started eating. I blushed as I looked away as I continued to eat.

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

"What the hell?" I muttered, I narrowed my eyes. Sai somehow is sharing funnel cake with Sakura..._Sharing!_

Indirect kissing!

"Sai is good." Naruto said as he scratched his head, I looked at him questionably. "Funnel cake especially strawberry funnel cake is Sakura-chan's most favorite thing at festivals. Her dad bought tens funnel cakes for her before."

_So they have history..._I grew terribly annoyed at the thought. _I thought she hated him!_

I watched as she blushed and take slow bites from the strawberries.

"You had your turn Sai! I'm going to take Sakura to get our fourtuns read!" Naruto grabbed her hand and ran off the opposite direction.

I glared at Sai, he smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

"You are both childhood friends, am I correct?" We both nodded, the wrinkly women smiled and looked back at her cards.

"You both have an very interesting past I see." I looked down, "Yes..."

"You both are confused, but that is common for your age. I see a bright future for you boy. Yours...seems a bit clouded pink haired girl. I'd be very careful."

"Emotionally and physically." We walked out the booth, I felt like I was losing my color, "Hey don't worry Sakura! Everything is going to be alright! I'm here for you."

I ran a hand through my hair and pulled my jacket closer. "Hey I'll be over there, I'm going to call Kakashi."

I walked up the small hill that over looked the festival, I sat down on the brick bench and pulled out my cell phone.

I dialed the number and waited, it dialed and dialed...

_Please leave your message a the beep._

_Beep._

I breathed,

"Hey...where have you been Kakashi? I haven't seen you since Friday. If you were running off somewhere I would of loved a drop in or a text or something..."

I was silent. I sounded like his mother, it was his birthday I didn't want to ruin it.

"Happy birthday. Come home soon."

I closed my phone and looked at it, Kakashi never disappeared for more than several hours and not call me or just come home.

He hasn't done that since...

I sighed "So you were out here." I looked at the approaching figure.

"Yeah..." he raised an eyebrow and sat besides me, there was a silence.

"You sure are interesting."

"Why?" He turned to look at me, "You look like your always in constant thought...always thinking about something or someone."

I laughed lightly, "I guess you can say that."

There was another silence, He looked up at the moon.

The moon reflected perfectly off his face, _'If I was the old me...I'd probably have fallen in love with him'_ I laughed to myself in the thought.

_'That would be a disaster.'_

"The year is almost over." I smiled,

"In a way I'm glad." I looked towards Sasuke, "What are you doing after Graduation?"

"I'm moving to America to study with my brother." He looked back at me, "You?"

I looked down at the beautiful lights down below, "Move back home, go to the university there."

"So you are from Konoha." My eye widened, "I'm surprised, I never saw you around. I used to live there too." My heart raced and I stood up,

"Yeah, well I'm going to go get something to eat." I rushed down the hill. _'Does he know!'_

My breathing turned into pants as I practically ran away from the scene.

"Sakura?" I looked at Sai and looked away as I put my hands on my knees and tried to get a breather.

He grabbed my hand and we walked through the crowds of couples and children.

We walked through a path, "Tell me." I didn't answer,

"I saw that look, what happened?" He held onto my hand and we continued to walk,

"Did Sasuke try a move on you? That dickless bastard." I pulled my hand from his and glared at him.

"Sai who is _he_?" I narrowed my eyes, "He must know who I am-he lived in Konoha!" He walked towards me and grabbed my hand and looked down into my eyes.

"Its better he doesn't know who you are. The _real _you."

We continued to walk.

"I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p>Not a lot of drama here. Just enough for you all wanting to know more! I had to have an awesome cliffhanger and I thought this was <em>perfect<em>. I can just imagine the whole scene where Sai is all serious and Sakura all in distress. Haha.

Well Sakura's **man** **contest**.

Naruto is in the lead! I might make alternative endings but besides the whole relationship thing I sort of have everything planned out.

Sai finally got some _love_! Aw!

Me: High five Sai! That sort of rhymes!

Sai: Fuck you.

Me: I love you too baby cakes :D

**Sasuke - 2**

**Naruto - 3**

**Kakashi - 2**

**Sai - 1**


	7. Chapter 7

_Shattered_

* * *

><p>We walked further and further away from the festival.<p>

"Sai how much further are we going?" He turned to look at me,

"We don't want to be found – especially by him."

We stopped I couldn't help but looked down. "Sai, he isn't apart of..." I couldn't even finish.

"Yes. His parents were." My heart clenched,

"His parents were quite strict, they wanted their sons the best education without distractions. They were home schooled, but Sasuke is a distant cousin of mine. You can't really say we're _close_."

I nodded, "After what happened, Itachi, his brother, took off to America with their uncle. The family is trying to dump him off to me but he refused - Which I couldn't be any happier."

I sighed, "He'll find out Sai, if not by me than someone else will." He squeezed my hand,

"I hate that bastard and I don't care if he suffers but he holds ugly grudges."

I let go of his hand, "There is so many secrets I've been holding. One day everyone will hate me." We continued to gaze into each other's eyes and I couldn't help but think of the old days…

Guilt, hatred, depression all seemed to pile up all at once.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi?" I called out into the dark apartment. I sighed; it was already Sunday night <em>'where the hell could he be?'<em>

I grew nervous; I went into Kakashi's room for some sort of clue.

I saw him passed out on the bed with his clothes on; I walked closer and grabbed his phone that was on the floor.

I narrowed my eyes annoyed; my 10 missed calls were unchecked. I went to his voice mail and deleted it. I felt embarrassed and stupid to be worrying about this idiot.

I turned on the light, "Wake up asshole."

I walked towards him and blushed madly my heart immediately racing, "K-Kakashi, you aren't wearing your mask!" he instantly covered his face, I grabbed at his hands "Oh no you don't! I should have a little repayment for worrying about you!"

"You want a repayment? Go to your room." A vein popped, "What the fuck did you just say-"

"Just do it and come back." I rolled my eyes, _'What is wrong with him?'_

I stopped at my doorway; there were eight bags on my bed and a single letter.

I walked closer and picked up the letter, it was my scholarship for Konoha University! My stomach became uneasy as I opened the letter…

I walked back to Kakashi and smiled and showed him the letter, I sat beside him on his bed.

He quickly read it,

"I passed." I whispered, he turned towards me and smiled. My heart fluttered, _'He must have forgotten to wear his mask.'_

"I knew you'd make it." I smiled and slapped him.

"That's for ignoring me for the past two days." He rubbed his face and put his mask back on,

"I'm sorry, but didn't I make it up already?" I scrunched up my face,

"I love material things but that isn't a way to apologize. You should know that..." I lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Why do you hide your face from me?" He's been doing it for years and I should be used to it but it secretly bugs me that he hides it even in front of _me_.

There was a silence, "You never used to hide it back then..." He lay back beside me and it felt oddly comfortable like this.

"You grew up." I looked at him slightly confused.

"What does that mean?"

He sighed, "It was when you started looking at me like all the other women did. So I started hiding it from you."

"How do women look at you?" I was curious,

"Like the newest product from Sephora." I giggled.

"Hey! I wasn't _that _bad."

There was a comfortable silence as I turned to look at him, "You never told me that before." I whispered.

He pulled down his mask, "I never knew it bothered you like that." My eyes softened, "It always did. When you used to not wear a mask in front of me when we were alone I felt special because you hid it from everyone else."

I stared at the ceiling, "Now that I think about it, it does sound sort of selfish."

"It's nice to feel wanted." I smiled, "Of course it does."

"Thanks." I looked at him,

"For what?"

"The scarf from Friday." I closed my eyes smiling,

"Don't mention it." I whispered.

* * *

><p>I felt so warm; I didn't want to go to school into the cold. I blinked my eyes and blushed; I was still on Kakashi's bed!<p>

His arm was around my waist and his head buried into my neck. His breathing was so light and his lips were slightly parted...

_Aw fuck, I'm stuck. _I felt so awkward but was so comfortable; I didn't want to get up... _Not good._

Luckily Kakashi was a hard sleeper and didn't wake up from well, hardly anything. It was amazing how he was late for everything.

I carefully undid his beautiful muscular arm and scooted away. His lingering warmth slowly disappearing, I frowned.

This was so wrong but I secretly wanted to crawl back onto his bed.

I blushed harder, his white muscle shirt was half up exposing his well-toned body...I shook my head and snuck out the room.

_Where the hell does he find time to work out? He has the most defined six packs...Ah!_ My face was hot.

_Stupid Kakashi!_

I had this smell that smelt faintly like Calvin Klein.

_Fuck. I don't have time for a shower._

It smelt sexy but I didn't others getting the wrong idea. I quickly brushed my long hair and put on my uniform.

_All well, I guess._

* * *

><p>I pulled my black scarf closer to my face as I swiftly made my way into the school. I walked into my semi packed homeroom and sat down beside my quiet friend Hinata.<p>

"Hina-chan!" I hugged her like usual, she was so soft and feminine. I was always jealous of her curves; I was always short, small and petite.

She blushed and smiled and hugged me back. She pulled back and looked back at me and blushed deeper. I frowned, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and waved her hands, "Oh n-nothing!" I raised an eyebrow and dismissed it.

"Saku-chan I forgot to tell you! Neji-nii is back!" My eyes widened and sighed. "I'm surprised he didn't come sooner." She smiled and nodded.

I stood up and walked through the door way, "Alright Neji, you can come in. Kakashi isn't going to be here until another hour."

He walked forward and rolled his eyes. "I'm here for Hinata." I smirked,

"I can see that." I said sarcastically, he glared and I smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand. "Oh, come in already you grump! At least stay by her side!"

He grumbled but listened to me nonetheless. _Oh he never changes._

"I can't remember the last time we were together." Hinata said meekly I tilted my head to think about it.

"Hm, probably since your huge new year's party last year," I laughed, "That was a good night." I looked at Neji and winked at him without Hinata noticing; he glared back.

_The night I got Neji so shitfaced, oh yes, good night it was. _I fought the urge to laugh in his face.

_His hangover the next day was ultimate classic._

I giggled and looked the other way. Neji kicked me from under the table. I resisted a wince and glared at him instead.

"You wanna take this outside, Neji-_kun_?" Neji glared just as intently,

"I don't think Hinata would like that, Sakura-_chan_" Instead of looking worried like Hinata usually did, she smiled.

"I miss hanging out like we used to…" Hinata murmured. Neji and I sighed at the same time,

"Hinata…" My eyes lit up as I pulled Hinata's hand into my own.

"Hina-chan, aren't you and Neji both going to Konoha University?" They both nodded in unison. At that I pulled out my acceptance letter and placed it on the table. They both read the letter together, Hinata instantly smiled and Neji paled.

"Sakura-chan I'm so happy!" Hinata raised her voice in such excitement she didn't notice until everybody was silent.

She instantly blushed and sat down quickly. I laughed lightly and smirked at Neji,

"Be prepared Hyuuga." He groaned in defeat.

_Bzzz_

I looked down at my new text from Naruto.

_I'm not comin' to class. Cover 4 me k? , _

I narrowed my eyes and stood up,

"Hina-chan…" She smiled,

"It's okay Neji-nii is here. Let's all meet up after school for tea." I smiled lightly and nodded.

* * *

><p>I walked into the old empty classroom and slowly closed the door behind me. Naruto was facing the window – not flinching or even looking my way.<p>

I walked beside my blond friend and grabbed his shoulder lightly. He almost fell out of his chair as he hit his head on the window.

"Ack!"

"Sorry I shouldn't have surprised you like that." I looked down, When Naruto was this deep into thought it was almost scary.

"Sakura-chan you were supposed to cover for me…" I met his gaze and was held there looking at his vibrant blue eyes.

"I couldn't leave you alone." I said barely above a whisper. He looked like he didn't know what to say so he just didn't say anything for a while.

Silence was very rare between us and it was eerie.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" He finally broke the silence.

"Of course I do." I whispered _how could I possibly forget?_

"I-I don't think I can do it." My heart seemed to slow down, _I really don't want to talk about this…But we have to._

I pulled a chair and pulled his hands in mine.

"Maybe…Maybe we should go this year…" His eyes widened,

"I really didn't think you'd ever want to go back." He said truthfully,

"I don't, believe me; I just think…Maybe I need some piece of mind." I felt tears coming as I forced them back.

"Maybe I just want to know that he's okay." I finished.

He stood up while still holding my hand.

"Let's go back. Kakashi is probably just barely getting to class." I nodded.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you smell like Calvin Klein?" I instantly blushed. _Stupid Kakashi!_

* * *

><p>"Well this is quite surprising, where did happy-go-lucky run off to?" Hinata giggled,<p>

"Neji-nii said he'd visit again soon." I smirked,

"Next time he won't get away so easily!" Hinata locked arms with mine as we walked away from the small tea shop.

"So what's next Hina-chan?" She was quiet for a moment taking small glances at me and looked uncertain.

"I-I want to go the m-mountain." My eyes widened as I stopped, the mountain was a very popular place in Konoha. It wasn't just ordinary; it was grassy, windy and had breath taking killer view.

But it held so many memories, good and bad - like everything else in Konoha. My mouth hung open uncertain what to say.

"Okay." She seemed surprised with this answer but nonetheless she pulled me to the train station and we hopped on the train to Konoha.

It seems like I've been going to Konoha a lot more than I'd like to, but I'd do it for Hinata.

* * *

><p>We stood at the top of the mountain and sat on the grassy area and overlooked the sunset. I did have to admit I missed this place. I remember all the times I used to go here, practically every day.<p>

"Tomorrow…I'm going." She knew what I meant by the look on her face. She was worried, and I was too.

"You're really going?" She asked,

"I know it isn't going to be easy…I know this, but I have to go, I _need _to go or I will never move on." My voice was trembling, I was scared. Hinata leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes,

"I'll go, Neji will be there too. We'll support you no matter what," She continued, "It's okay to be scared, just trust me when I say there are people who will support you and love you no matter what."

I wanted to trust those words…I really did.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait everyone…I really don't have an excuse for that a<strong>**nd I deeply apologize. **_**Shattered**_** is going to continue on where it left off and I plan on getting back on track.**

**I'm not sure if you all will continue with this fic anymore, but, I will continue until this fic is complete! Corny but whatever ;p**

**Review if you like, love you guys.**

**Ghostly**


	8. Chapter 8

_Shattered_

* * *

><p>I sat in the car hoping it'd never stop. I stared at my hands the whole time not able to move or look away. Naruto was looking out the window in deep thought, Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask, but even though he was able to conceal his thoughts and emotions I can read it from his eyes...All of us didn't want to go. Hinata sent a car for us and I silently wished I didn't declare I was going. My heart beat loud in my ears and I just wanted to get out of this car, I felt suffocated. The car was spacious almost as big a limo but I felt sandwiched in the middle between Kakashi and Naruto.<p>

I felt instantly nauseous when the car stopped; Naruto and Kakashi both tensed as well. Kakashi sighed and opened the door silently lending me a hand. Kakashi must have known I felt faint when he put his arm around my waist. I felt Naruto hold my hand as well when we inched closer to the Church.

It seemed we were just on time for the ceremony. Whispers immediately erupted and glares were on all of us, but of course mostly directed to me. I felt like an outsider here, I wanted to just leave this place and never go back.

But right before I moved and made a run for it, Hinata stood up with Neji. She smiled weakly and waved a light hand our way. She saved seats in the far back and I was so thankful for that. I wouldn't have to feel someone's glare burning on my back.

Before we sat down my gaze met with Sasuke's, the emotions going through his face was from surprise to confusion. I saw Sai was sitting beside him, he didn't have a fake smile or emotionless face, and he looked just exhausted and drained.

Hinata sat beside me and rested her head on my shoulder while she held my hands securely in hers…I knew she could hear my rapid heartbeat.

"I'm glad everyone could make it this year." The pastor began and some people turned towards my way, some with even a disgusted look on their face.

"On this very day we lost five powerful leaders and hundreds of subordinates to a tragic accident…" I tuned out the rest – I couldn't listen anymore.

When the ceremony was over the other families all walked down the aisles and glared at me, each and every one of them.

When we all walked outside into the parking lot, it was surprisingly not raining. The dark clouds seemed to be mocking me.

"Well, at least it's almost over." Hinata rubbed my arm soothingly and walked into the car followed by Neji, Kakashi and Naruto.

The cemetery wasn't far from the church, it was within minutes and the car ride was painful. All of us didn't speak we didn't look at each other.

When we arrived we each separated, we knew we needed the space to say hello…and goodbye. Hinata and Neji said they'd meet us in the directory office.

I walked up to my father's grave and silently scattered cherry blossoms and lit incense. Cherry blossoms were my father's favorite flower…Tears fell, at that moment, I was so lost. I didn't even know where to start or what to say.

I took a shaky breath,

_Hi daddy, its Saku…I don't even know where to start…I – I just miss you so much. I wish you were here; I miss you more than anything in this world. I don't know how I made it these past several years without you. I guess that's why I never came back here…knowing your gone made this town so much more unbearable. Knowing I can never see you again makes life so much unbearable. Daddy…It's been so hard. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, I'm sorry I let you down. Maybe Ren is up there with you to keep you company…_

I cried harder after that, I had to kneel down before I became a crying mess.

_I miss your stupid jokes, I miss your warm heart, and I miss your voice. It's hard to believe I'll ever be at peace with you gone. _

I took a breath to calm myself.

_Daddy I'm scared I'm – I'm terrified. Because I know I'll have to let you go, I'll have to deal with it, because if I don't…I'll always disappoint you. I don't think I can live with myself any longer thinking that. That's why I have to tell the truth, I have too or I'll never be happy. I'll never be able to make you proud. I'll never forget you daddy…and I'll try to visit you again with a smile…because I love you._

_Goodbye daddy._

I stood up and wiped the tears, "I love you." I whispered, and walked towards the directory but was stopped short when somebody grabbed my arm abruptly.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke looked confused, I knew I couldn't lie to him; how could I?

"Your Ryuunosuke Haruno's _daughter?_" I stood up straight,

"Yes," I didn't know what to say, but I knew Sasuke would hate me after this.

He appeared in disbelief as his hand went limp to his side, "Why didn't you tell me?" He glared, "You knew and didn't tell me?"

I felt my anger rise, "Well what do you want me to say Sasuke? What could you possibly want me to say?"

He shook his head in frustration, "_Anything!"_

"Okay, well I'll tell you one thing Sasuke. Everything you heard about my father was a _lie _he wasn't the cause of this – this horrible accident."

"I lost my parent's in that plane crash Sakura."

"I lost my father!" Light rain began dripping down, "Everyone lost someone, Naruto lost _his _parent's and I'm not sorry to say this, but it wasn't my father's fault."

He stared intently in my eyes, "How do you know?"

Hearing that just crushed my heart, I shook my head in disbelief.

"Go to hell." I whispered.

I opened the door to the lobby and Hinata rushed towards me with her handkerchief, "Your dripping wet!" I took a step back,

"I – I need to tell you all something." Everyone turned their gaze towards me, I took a shaky breath.

"That year when my father died, when I tried to commit suicide…" I sighed, "I lost another person in my life and I just didn't know how to handle that." Everyone looked confused, they all knew about that dreadful week when I was in the hospital. When I tried to overdose, everyone assumed it was because of my father's death and the constant blame.

I turned my gaze to Sai, "I got pregnant shortly after that accident, and – and I miscarried." I covered my face with my hands as I began crying once more, I just couldn't handle seeing their faces –especially Sai's.

When I lost my father I didn't know what to do, Sai was living with Sasuke's parent's at the time and I knew he loved them…We were both hurt, so I lost my virginity and got pregnant in the process…I was so scared and alone. When I finally was warming up to the idea of being a mother, I was actually happy. I'd have a little boy or girl that I'd name Ren, my father always reminded me of a lotus flower. The day I miscarried, I sat in my room and cried uncontrollably. I attempted to overdose but Kakashi found me and called the ambulance. Shortly after I was released from the hospital I broke up with Sai. After I found out he betrayed me with Ino – I just couldn't love him anymore and I surprisingly wasn't sad. I was tired of being sad, I hated him for it and I still do, I just don't know if I can forgive the bastard for that.

I felt arms wrap around me, I knew it was Hinata's. I felt her tears and I wrapped my arms around her as well.

I pulled back slightly, "I'm so sorry, I just didn't think I could live anymore after that." Naruto was crying and Sai was nowhere in sight. Neji looked actually worried for me and Kakashi walked closer to me and silently wiped my tears away.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun<strong>

**The drama is getting crazy isn't it? Well right now is a tie between Naruto and Kakashi…I think everybody is generally shocked about little Saku's secret. Let me know what you guys think. Sorry I made Sasuke into sort of an ass but let's face it, that's why we love him. **

**Sasuke - 2**

**Naruto - 3**

**Kakashi - 3**

**Sai - 1**


	9. Chapter 9

Shattered

* * *

><p>Sometimes we're blind. We grow comfortable and drown in our ignorance to the world—of course until reality steps in. Too many times we don't realize what we have until it's no longer there. Death is inevitable but never do you think you'd be that <em>person<em> to lose a parent, a friend, a lover…But that's life and sometimes it is terribly cruel.

"Sakura," I looked up at my friend as he sat down, "Thanks for letting me crash here for a while." I smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"That's what we do Naruto, we depend on each other. I don't know what I'd do without you here." He patted my back soothingly, "You're the only one talking to me…Believe me – I should be thanking you."

"Sai is just being Sai, Sasuke well, he's always a mystery. You always know Kakashi will come around…he's probably still processing."

I bit my lip out of habit and sighed, "I don't know how to talk about it, I've kept it inside for so long; but I owe it to them I owe it to Sai." I sat up and stared at Naruto's eyes, "I'm sorry—

"Sakura…" I shook my head,

"No Naruto let me say it; you are so incredibly open and honest to me and I couldn't even do that. I'm a terrible friend." Naruto grabbed my face in his hands.

"I don't blame you, I don't hate you and how could I ever? We are family; I will always love you." Tears silently streamed as I hugged Naruto tightly and cried…I was broken.

* * *

><p>My heart won't stop beating, every inch of my body felt hot. I was nervous and I didn't know what to do or say once he opened that door. I just felt blank.<p>

The door opened and I silently cursed myself for even coming. I wasn't ready for this – not yet.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hey," He said lightly, I opened my mouth to say something but words couldn't seem to come out; I was stuck.

"A—are you busy?" He immediately shook his head,

"No of course not," I shifted slightly and closed my eyes; I can't beat around the bush anymore.

"Can we talk?" He nodded quietly and all I felt was nausea. I don't know if I can handle this.

We silently walked together letting our feet take us anywhere. My mind was racing with constant thoughts and I knew I couldn't run away anymore. If I run away now I will never turn back and I will regret that for the rest of my life.

I stopped walking and he finally turned to me and actually _looked _at me,

"Everything just seemed to fall apart so quickly." I whispered. Sai was different, he wasn't emotionless, he wasn't being sarcastic he was completely serious.

"Why didn't you tell me Sakura? Why didn't you tell me you were _pregnant_?" I couldn't hold in the tears anymore,

"I was scared," I whispered, "I didn't know what to do." I hurriedly wiped my tears as I sighed, "Everything just got so messed up, my emotions were out of control. I was a train wreck ready to go over the bridge."

"Sakura—

"I never want to feel that ever again. Lost, grief, betrayal I'm done. I just—felt hopeless. I was _done _living Sai because all I felt was pain."

Sai pulled me into a hug,

"Please—stop Sakura…" He held me tightly and I didn't want him to let go.

"I'm such a dumbass;" I sniffed lightly, "I always thought I wasn't good enough for you, that I didn't deserve you." He peered at my eyes as I wiped his tears, "And I was right because all I ever did was hurt you. I'm so sorry Sakura." I sighed trying to get myself under control as I pulled away.

"Sometimes I hate you so much." His expression turned to sadness,

"Was it because I left?"

"I don't hate you because you left. I hate you because you pretended that you wouldn't." He looked down,

"But I will always love you." I stepped closer to him and lightly kissed him as he pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and I remembered all the good times when we were together. I remembered the way he kissed me just like this, so sweet and loving. All the times he said he loved me forever and I know I will always believe it.

"Goodbye Sai." Even when we broke apart, even when I know things between us will never be the same. I know he will always love me just the way I will always love him.

* * *

><p>I knew I still had more fixing to do. I haven't been on speaking terms with Kakashi for weeks and Sasuke has been absent ever since the funeral. I asked Sai about it and he wasn't sure himself, Sasuke is my next door neighbor but he hardly made a peep. I couldn't possibly tell if he was there or not. I knew I probably should of knocked but I was too damn chicken.<p>

I sat on the roof gazing at the sky; I didn't feel like going back to class. Maybe Kakashi will give me detention so I can actually talk to him. But I'm sure he'd give an excuse to not deal with me.

I closed my eyes and sighed, I didn't realize how heavy my eyelids felt.

"Boo." I jumped and looked up glaring

"What the— Sasuke?" I said in disbelief,

"Come on," Sasuke held out a hand for me to take which I hesitantly took. He never let go of my hand, not even when we left the school, not even when we were on the train ride, not even when we arrived to Nagoya. He never let go.

To my surprise he took me to the place I saw him when I was with Kakashi. The sunset and the view was beautiful, it overlooked the city. The sun descended quickly as we watched quietly from the edge against the railing.

Darkness seemed to consume the light and it was very silent between us.

"I'm leaving." I looked at Sasuke questioningly,

"What do you mean?" His onxy gazed into my emerald for a while and I broke the contact as I turned my attention back to the city lights. "You're leaving Japan." I made it sound like a statement and it felt weird saying. I wondered why?

He squeezed my hand and I looked back at him, "This whole thing…It changed me, I feel like everything is different. I know what my priorities are now."

He looked like he was dead set on that, "Is it because me?" He pulled me to fully face him.

"Yes, it is." I looked down, "And I want to thank you for that." I was confused? "You're the best thing that has happened to me in my whole fucked up life Sakura." He smiled for the first time since I met him, a true direct smile. "All the secrets, the mystery; I don't care. Because you told me the truth and that's all I need; I believe you." My mouth hung open not sure what to say, he smirked as he placed his finger under my chin to close my mouth.

"It was childish to think I can blame you for everything. It was just an easy way out when I was grieving and that wasn't right." I pulled Sasuke into a hug as secretly a tear fell,

"Thank you." I whispered and Sasuke held me back. We stayed like that for a while and I pulled back. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," I tried not to frown but I probably failed terribly, "You going to be okay? You can run away with me if you want." I rolled my eyes and nudged Sasuke lightly,

"I'll think about it." I smiled and sat at the bench, "I'm glad you don't hate me, which just leaves one person." Sasuke sat beside me, "I don't blame him though I put him through hell."

"People don't stick around this long for someone they hate." I looked down,

"Maybe he's done with me." Sasuke looked up at the moon,

"Don't question, just ask. Assuming is complicated." He crunched his face and I giggled.

"I'm really going miss you." He returned his gaze to me and he smirked,

"I'm not abandoning you," I stuck my tongue out and smiled,

"Well at least you said goodbye first. I don't what I'd do if you just left without saying something."

"You'd probably be mad at me."

"I'd be hurt," I glanced back at him and stood up. I offered my hand which he took, "You know if I met you first before everything, I think I would have fallen for you." There was silence but it wasn't awkward…it felt comfortable. "I know we'll met again in this town, because no matter how hard we try and no matter how far we are there will always be a piece of us tied here."

"Because this is our home."

* * *

><p><strong>I really liked this chapter. There was a lot of hugging, understanding and crying in this one. It was all about forgiveness and moving on (but never forgetting) and I really loved that.<strong>

**Sai is moving on with what could have been with Sakura, Naruto is still trying to figure things out, Sasuke is leaving to be with his older brother in America…Kakashi is off in lala land while all this feeling is happening. (Damn him!) **

**Make sure to leave me a little review! (It brings a smile to my face)**

**Love you guys,**

**Ghosty**


End file.
